As recognized herein, relatively longer range Wi-Fi routers are being placed into the marketplace. These routers permit access to a Wi-Fi network from a farther distance than previous routers. However, this increase in distance also comes with the increased potential that hackers may gain unauthorized access to the Wi-Fi network owing to the greater range of the Wi-Fi network and the hacker being thus being able to access the network, for example, from down the street from a house in which the router is disposed rather than from inside the house, as may have previously been the case with a shorter range Wi-Fi router.